Melancholy
by aquafreak
Summary: Firion gets mad at Bartz. This affected Zidane and Bartz is trying to know why. My first fanfic here. T for Zidane's magical vocabulary.
1. Possessive

This was a Facebook Fanfic request. This is my first one here so, ^_^

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or even its characters.

Characters © Dissidia: Final Fantasy – SQUARE ENIX

Story © Aquafreak

* * *

Gaia. Where the eleven not-so-extraordinary heroes lived. They're brought by destiny to be the protectors of Gaia, whatever it takes or whatever the price they'll pay..

..and somehow, they're famous. They even had photoshoots, and press conferences or sort.

"_The Warrior of Light..._" a girl pointed at the magazine. " He's from the quaint town of Cornelia. I heard he fought Garland at the Old Chaos Shrine. Kinda cool, huh?"

" No way! I go with Cloud Strife! HE is the most popular of them all! He even had a movie called 'final fantasy vii - advent children' ! And a plus, he's on Kingdom Hearts! " another girl snatched the magazine.

" You think that chocobo-looking guy is only one at Kingdom Hearts? " a ganguro-looking girl asked.

" Sure? "

" WRONG! He's not the only one! Squall Leonhart is also there! Those moves that he's doing on his gunblade is cool, his looks are heavenly and his scar is a plus! "

" Nope! I like Tidus better. Yeah, he's also on that famous Kingdom of whatever, but the thing is, He's so cute when he plays Blitzball! " another girl said.

" I think Terra and Luneth should _really_ go together." a goth girl said.

" You have really weird tastes. I think Zidane and Bartz **SHOULD** go together! Even it's a yaoi! " the ganguro girl said.

" Okay. Then I'll just adore Firion. I mean, even he's so intimidating, he's admirable in shooting those arrows.." the goth girls said. All the girls except the goth girl (she's still reading the mag) froze as they saw the tiny Shantotto.

" Ohohoho~! Are you fangirls of Firion? Mr. K will be mad if he knew! " She said, hand on her waist.

" Sorry to be rude, Shan. But she's only the Firion fangirl! We're all just fans of your team! And who's Mr. _K_? " the Cloud fangirl said, pointing her finger to the goth girl.

" _I am._" Bartz said, as he appeared. " Say, Shan. It's okay to be fans of our heroic team. But puh-lease. Don't compare yourselves to Firion! And don't compare me to Zidane because he had Squall! Remember this: I won't be mad if you be fans or whatever. It's okay to compare yourselves with anyone except for Firion. 'cause he's M-I-N-E!" He said rudely.

" Can I have your both autographs? " the Tidus fan asked.

" Sure. I dunno if it's okay to Shan. She hates it. " Bartz said, signing the notebook.

" I'll only do this once. After this, let's go. Cosmos will be worried. " She said while signing the notebook.

" C'mon Shan! I need to buy some kibble for Boko! "

" Oh, Alright. Let's just buy the bird food and we'll go." Shantotto said as she tossed the notebook.

* * *

Yeap, it's a bunch of failure :D Bartz is possessive. Sorry if short. Please R&R and no rude reviews. ^_^


	2. Aggressive

Melancholy Chapter 2 – Hate

**DISCLAIMER: **I said I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or even the characters!

Story © Aquafreak

* * *

" We're home! We bought you your favorites! " Bartz said, carrying plastic bags with a '7-11 convenience store' mark. " Light's Psychology book, Luneth's onion-" Bartz was cut off when Luneth said some..of his colorful vocabulary.

" Is this some kind of crud? Why an onion? Yeah, I'm the _Onion Knight_ and It doesn't mean that this is what I get! "

" Sorry kiddo. we don't have garlic. Besides, it's your turn to cook. " Bartz said.

" hmphsrgrrphh." Luneth mumbled as he went to the kitchen.

" Kids these days. They got to learn new slang. " Tidus said as he dribbled the Blitzball.

" Okaay.. Terra's herbal tea, Cloud's duplicate motorcycle key, Squall's lion keychain, Tidus' letter from Yuna-" Again he was cut off..now by Tidus.

" Hey! How come did you buy a letter! " Tidus said.

" Well, we kinda bumped with Yuna, Rikku and Paine. She said to give it to you. "

" Ahh. Carry on then."

" Cecil's hairspray, Shantotto's spellbook, Zidane's subscription of Playboy and- where's Firion? "

" Oh. That wild rose addictive? Well, he's there at the training grounds, archery. And thanks for giving me my Playboy magazine. " Zidane said, opening the package hastily.

" Um...yea sure, thanks. "

Bartz, quite unsure why is he still at the training grounds, wondered why is he acting kinda weird since last week.

" Umm..Firion? "

" Look who's here. The mimic. " he said as he released the arrow, but it missed and didn't hit the bulls eye. " Aw Fuck. I already aimed it properly!"

" Uhh..here's your rose cuttings. I heard you're going to graft it. "

" Like you care. "

" Firion, _stop it_. " Bartz said as he handed over the cuttings.

" And whoaa~ he tried to stop me. How...lame." he said.

" Look, I really dunno what you're-"

" Just go Bartz. Please. "

" I will not leave until you tell me why,."

" JUST GO! " Firion shouted to Bartz.

" I didn't do anything to you and I don't know why are you acting so tough and harsh, Frionel. But if Cosmos saw this side of you. I..I don't what to say next on front of you! " Bartz said as he ran away from Firion. He called him by his real name, then he's really furious.

" Hey Bartz, Squall and I just wanted to-" Zidane was cut off, he was just ignored by his best friend.

" Is something wrong, Zidane? " Squall asked as he patted the thief's back like he's saying ' it's alright, Zidane. '

" Bartz. . ." Zidane said, with a Playstation 2 on his hands.

* * *

Yeah, it's short. Yeah, Zidane reads Playboy. Yeah, I'm bored. I need Reviews but not the rude ones. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. Making Up

Melancholy Chapter 3 – Making up

I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and I never will.

* * *

It's already Midnight, and Bartz is still crying on his pillow at his room. "_Why? Why was he like that to me? I didn't do something to him. I wonder why. I still do!_" he thought.

A knock on the door. " _Maybe it's him. He wanted to-_"

It's not Firion. Not Squall or Zidane. Not any of his teammates. It's their " mom " or so he thought, Cosmos.

" Cosmos. Anything you need? " Bartz said as he opened the door and try to keep his own 'attitude'.

" Don't even try to hide it to me. I saw you two. "

" Umm..with who? Shantotto? We're just buying some things outside, heehee." He said as he scratched his head.

" It's okay Bartz. No need to fool me. "

"_How did Cosmos knew that I was fooling her? Crap!_"

" Umm...maybe tomorrow, I guess! I was just drawing some landscapes because I'm not yet sleepy! "

" Young man, don't take this like it isn't over. We'll talk tomorrow, by the indoor garden, okay? " Cosmos said as she goes off.

" Yeah Sure! Anytime! Just not now! _Whew...luckily at last._" And another knock was heard.

" What is it **This time**? " he said, opening the door. " Oh. Luneth. "

" Am I.. interrupting something? "

" Yes! I mean.. NO! Really! I mean it! " he said and he's already sweating.

" Umm...here's a letter. Somebody told me it's classified. And are you overusing the word really? For real? "

" No! I mean Yes! I mean thanks..!" he said as he slammed the door.

" What's wrong with you dillweed? " Luneth asked.

"_ A letter? From Squall? This better be interesting._" he thought. " Dear Bartz..."

" _Hey. Are you in the bad mood today? We thought that you are in a BV* so we just wrote some letters. Is there something wrong with you both? In both, I mean you and Firion. I noticed that he's acting strange lately and when Zidane asked you if you want to go play PS2 at the lounge, you merely ignored him with bad eyes. Anything we could help? I hope there is. - Squall._ "

[_* BV - bad vibes._ ]

" Squall...another one? It's from Zidane..."

"_Dear Bartz, I know even in relationships people and genomes do have woes, but do you have any with Firion? I was just about to ask you to play PS2 at the lounge when you just ignored me. Squall and I knew that Firion is acting way crazier than any could thought. Anything you want to talk about to us or anything we could help. We're just willing to. - Zidane _"

" Zidane...it's not you it's just..."

" Then what? " Zidane asked, his voiced heard at the door.

" Zidane..even I don't know. "

" You have to talk to him right now! " he said, grabbing Bartz's hand.

" Hey Zidane! Cut the crap! " Bartz said as he shrieked for his life.

[-**Cecil's room**-]

" What was just that? " Cecil asked as he put down the color yellow reverse card.

" I dunno. Hey Cloudie, check it out! " Tidus said, putting the yellow eight card.

" Not interested. " Cloud said, as he put down the +4 powerup card. " UNO. "

" Aww! I lost again in Uno Cards! " Tidus said, gathering the cards.

" Guess you don't have luck in this game eh? " Cecil smiled and patted his back.

[-**back with Zidane and Bartz**-]

" HEY M*****F*****! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! " Zidane shouted, kicking Firion's door to his room. " OPEN ITT! "

" What do you need shrimp? " He opened the door. " it's midnight, don't shout or you'll wake Cosmos. "

" She is awake a while ago! Talk to this man or I'll make you regret it! "

" Do I have to? " he asked like he heard nothing.

" You making me do it huh? FLY AWAY! " Zidane said, performing his special Stellar Circle 5.

" Zidane, stop it! " Bartz said. " I know you only want to help, but please. You're taking it too far. "

" I just wanted you and Firion to make up. " Zidane said. " I'll be waiting out here. "

" Alright, pushy kid. "

" Why are you like this Firion? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry.."

" It's just not you, Bartz, You know, I still love you. It's just that I-"

" I what? "

" I..I..."

" Okay . I'm getting annoyed. I what? "

" i don't know how to repay you for all we've done in our relationship. "

" Aww Firion. It's...it's okay! Whatever happens, it's okay! I love you, that's all that matters. "

" I was acting harsh because I was thinking of a way..."

" Firion..thanks.."

" For nothing? "

" No. This. Thanks.. I was waiting for it."

" Now I already know what should I do. I've already done it. " Firion said as Bartz hugged him.

" _Thanks Firion_"

* * *

end of the Fanfiction! ^_^ R&R please. I think this fanfic will have a sequel. :D


End file.
